1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method of determining a removal rate of a material layer, and more particularly, to a method of determining the real time removal rate of chemical-mechanical polishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is currently the only technique that can achieve a global planarization in very large scaled integration (VLSI), or even ultra large scaled integration (ULSI). The technique of chemical mechanical polishing has been widely applied to semiconductor fabrication process. However, it is still a problem of how to determine a removal rate during the process, which is a crucial factor to determine the stability and reaction mechanism of the CMP process.